The present invention relates to the discovery of a new and distinct cultivar of northern highbush blueberry hybrid known as a Vaccinium corymbosum hybrid and referred to as ‘ZF06-079’, as herein described and illustrated.
The new blueberry plant variety ‘ZF06-079’ was selected in Lowell, Oreg., in 2006. ‘ZF06-079’ is an ornamental variety intended for nursery, landscape, and home garden use. The new variety has striking blue/green foliage with pink new growth throughout spring and summer and turns an attractive lavender color in the fall. The new variety ripens in mid-July and produces mildly sweet berries in loose clusters. The plant is vigorous, with an estimated chilling requirement of 500 hours.
The new blueberry plant originated from a cross of ‘Toro’ (female parent, unpatented) by ‘FLX-2’ (pollen parent, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,381). The female parent was produced by a cross between ‘Earliblue’ (unpatented) and ‘Ivanhoe’ (unpatented). The pollen parent was produced by a cross between ‘FL92-9’ (unpatented) and ‘Sunshineblue’ (unpatented). The new blueberry plant variety ‘ZF06-079’ has been planted in replicated trials since 2007.
The new variety differs from the unpatented female parent ‘Toro’ in that ‘ZF06-079’ has smaller leaves, is smaller in size, and has pronounced pink and red new growth.
‘ZF06-079’ differs from the patented male parent ‘FLX-2’ in that ‘ZF06-079’ is smaller in size and has more pronounced pink and red new growth.
The new blueberry plant variety ‘ZF06-079’ has maintained its distinguishing characteristics throughout successive asexual propagations. The variety has been repeatedly asexually reproduced through softwood cuttings in Lowell, Oreg., and the clones are phenotypically identical to the original plant.